


Looking for a fic

by silverqueen46



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, looking for a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverqueen46/pseuds/silverqueen46
Summary: Hey I am looking for a fic..summary inside
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Looking for a fic

Hey I am looking for a bellarke fic which was during the wave b/w s4 and s5 in which Bellamy stays with Clarke and they find a beach and a mall I think? Bellamy finds a jewelry store and gets Clarke an engagement ring? Not sure whether madi was there or not. Would be great if someone were to help! Thank you!


End file.
